fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Hooks
'Fish Hooks' is an American animated television series created by Noah Z. Jones for Disney Channel. Disney Channel aired "[[Bea Stays in the Picture|''Bea Stays in the Picture]]" as a preview on September 3, 2010 after Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. It officially premiered on September 24, 2010 with "''Fish Sleepover Party''" and "''Fish Out of Water''". The series concluded after the third season with the half-hour series finale "''The Big Woo''" on April 4, 2014. Plot This inventive animated comedy series, set inside a giant fish tank in Bud's Pet Shop and Used Cameras, presents high school life as seen through the eyes of three BFFs (best fish friends), rosy-cheeked Milo, nervous Oscar, and dramatic Bea. Together they experience the typical life challenges and triumphs, including friendship, dating and sports, along with more typical situations such as giant lobster attacks and, with the use of special land suits, school field trips to the hamster cages. The series was created by children's book illustrator Noah Z. Jones and features a notable voice cast. It's produced using an innovative mixture of digital animation and photo collage. Production , Oscar, and Bea's original designs.]] President of entertainment Gary Marsh said of the show, "The Fish Hooks team has created one of the most original, inventive animated series on television – bringing an ingenious twist to the classic archetypes of high school life." The series will be produced using a mix of 2D digital animation, CGI, and photo collages. The series is created and co-executive produced by children's book illustrator Noah Z. Jones and developed for television by Alex Hirsch and Bill Reiss. The series started out when Noah Z. Jones was contacted by Disney executives after seeing some of Jones's work. Jones sent Disney 5 ideas for a short, and out of those ideas, Disney picked one that would eventually become Fish Hooks.India Express.com - Hooking them youngDuring early production stages, the short was known as Fish Tales but was changed to Fish Hooks most likely during the production of the short. It appears to be about Milo looking for a missing Oscar with Bea helping out. Chelsea Kane confirmed that she voiced Bea in the short. YouTube - Kyle Massey and Chelsea Kane at the Disney Channel Animation Panel @ The National Press Club The short hasn't been aired on television except for a few clips that were a part of a montage in Latin America. Episodes For a list of Fish Hooks episodes, see'' List of Fish Hooks episodes.'' Cast Main and recurring cast were announced in a Disney Channel press release on August 26, 2010. Main cast *Kyle Massey as Milo: The main protagonist of the series. *Justin Roiland as Oscar: The main deuteragonist of the series. *Chelsea Staub as Bea: The main tritagonist of the series. Recurring cast *Alex Hirsch as Clamantha *John DiMaggio as Jocktopus *Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea *Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin *Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass *Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons *Rachel Dratch as Esmargot & Koi *Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler *Kimberley Mooney as Finberley *Tiny Lister as Mr. Mussels *Laura Ortiz as Piranhica *Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson *Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp *Edie McClurg as Mrs. Goldfishberg *Noah Z. Jones as Mr. Goldfishberg *Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog Supporting cast *Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory, Razor, & Hugh Edmundson *John Caparulo as Headphone Joe & FinEx Delivery *Josh Sussman as Randy Pincherson *Sabrina Bryan as Pamela Hamster *Dana Snyder as Bud *John DiMaggio as Photographer *Jane Carr as Dan and Ann Chovie *Tress MacNeille as Bassy *Roger Craig Smith as Pass *Dave Wittenberg as Geckos, Punt, & Jellyfish *Alex Hirsch as Fumble *Derek Evanick as Student Council *Eva Amurri as Bleak Molly *Justin Roiland as Scabbo & Jelly Jar *Jason Earles as Kevin *Tiffany Thornton as Doris Flores Gorgeous *Chelsea Staub as Stephanie *Maile Flanagan as Sunny *Noah Z. Jones as Worker 2 & Mr. Shark *Fred Tatasciore as Worker 1 & Cabbie *Lauren Tom as Barb *Kari Wahlgren as Baby *Tara Strong as Mrs. Shark *Dee Bradley Baker as Wolves *Richard Horvitz as Ninja Fish External links * Official Website * Fish Hooks at TV.com * The Official Facebook Fish Hooks Page References Category:Real World Articles